metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:TheTrueDarkness
thumb|Bienvenida ¡Bienvenido TheTrueDarkness, !' Muchas gracias por editar la página Kanden.' Hola, te damos la bienvenida a Metroidover, la wiki libre dedicada al universo Metroid en español. Gracias por participar en el proyecto. Esperamos que la colaboración te resulte agradable y aproveches tu estancia aqui. Antes de comenzar a editar, te aconsejamos revisar las siguientes páginas, que te pueden ser de utilidad: *Páginas internas: **Portal de la comunidad, donde puedes informarte de una manera rapida detalles sobre Metroidover, sus artículos y sus usuarios. **Sobre Metroidover, la historia y algunos otros detalles de Metroidover. **Empezando, si estas empezando, aquí podrás encontrar enlaces y ayudas bastante útiles. **Normas y convenciones, normas (no muy estrictas) redactadas poco a poco por los usuarios de Metroidover. **Editando en Metroidover, cómo se edita en Metroidover. Si tienes más dudas, y quieres preguntar a otros usuarios, puedes hacerlo entrando a comunidad (en el menú de la izquierda) y luego seleccionando uno de nuestros usuarios destacados. También puedes contactar a los administradores, quienes resolveran todas tus dudas, aquí. Esperamos que disfrutes tu estancia aqui y te guste ser un miembro de Metroidover. Ésta es tu página de discusión, en la cual puedes recibir mensajes de otros usuarios. Para dejar un mensaje a otro wikipedista debes escribir en su página de discusión, si no, no será notificado. Al final del mensaje debes firmar escribiendo cuatro ~~~~ o presionando el botón mostrado en la imagen. Recuerda que los artículos no se firman. ---- Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Metroidover. Por favor, deja un mensaje en mi página de discusión, ¡tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo!. -- Metrox (Discusión) 21:41 5 may 2010 hola nuevo usuario!!! hola te doi la bienvenida a metroidover espero que te la pases bien aquiCleni 21:48 5 may 2010 (UTC) sobre el BLOG Hoye sobre el mensaje qué pusiste en mi blog,yo te podría enseñar sobre samus y la saga metroid dejame un mensaje en mi pagína de usuario,podriamos hablar:)Cleni 21:27 9 may 2010 (UTC) Primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana Hola . ¿Que tal todo por Metroidover? ¡Espero que muy bien! Paso por tu página de discusión para informarte de que ya hemos iniciado la primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana en Metroidover. Cada semana, los usuarios podrán nominar y votar por una de las imágenes de Metroidover para que sea expuesta en la portada durante 7 días. Además, todas las Imágenes de la Semana serán guardadas en una lista para ser siempre recordadas. ¡La tuya podría ser la primera Imagen de la Semana reconocida en Metroidover! ¿A qué esperas?. -- 02:27 22 oct 2010 (UTC) hola!! hola True!!! mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Stricknit un buen colaborador de metroidover, sinceramente espero que colabores mucho en la Wiki ( tus ediciones son muy buenas ;) ), y de paso ¿por que no "enchulas" tu pagina de usuario con las infoboxes? así podrias tener una pagina de usuario mas Bonita xP, saludos -- 20:56 21 nov 2010 (UTC) *PD: has entrado a la tabla de lideres!!! , bien hecho ahora a ver si ganas un puesto de honor xP jejeje Gracias xP, pero de todos modos como a mi me gusta ayudar te dejo la plantilla para tu pagina de usuario :p Aquí solamente copias, pegas y rellena xD, A proposito, tienes wifi y el metroid hunters? a ver si hechamos alguna batalla. saludos -- 21:17 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Sobre los escaneos Hola, . He visto tus últimos artículos (crónicas de Metroid Prime Hunters y escaneos de Metroid Prime 3) y son muy útiles, incluso he creado una categoría para ordenarlos mejor. Sin embargo, y respecto a los artículos 03- El Descubrimiento, 02- El Regalo (Elysia) y 01- Los Constructores (Elysia) creo que sería mejor englobar todos esos (y los que falten) en un solo artículo. Crear un artículo para cada escaneo no es lo mejor. Crea un nuevo artículo y ahí pon todos los textos de un mismo tema o escaneo. Una vez lo hagas, avísame para que borre los que están separados. Si tienes dudas, por favor avísame en mi página de discusión.-- 21:17 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola hola :)... :( Hola, . ¡Claro que estabas haciendo un buen trabajo! Tener información sobre los escaneos e historias de los juegos es algo muy importante en Metroidover. Solo hay que intentar que, si son textos no muy extensos, vayan todos en un mismo artículo. Por ejemplo, podrías poner los de Elysia en uno, los de otro planeta en otro y así. No los borraré solo porque sí; primero hay que juntarlos todos en uno solo. Si no deseas hacerlo, ya lo haré yo. Saludos.-- 22:02 24 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias gracias por el mensaje,yo tambien soy fan de metroid,tengo miles de posters en mi habitacion,jeje,es debido a eso por que me he llamado sylux aqui,jeje,me verdadero nombre es Nacho,pero aqui llamame Sylux,vale.a,he creado una pagina web de metroid, aqui te muestro como se llama y hazle click. enlace retirado necesito que todos ayudeis a editar esta web creada por mi,¿me ayudaras? si me vas a ayudar mandame un mensaje y reune asmigos y diles que me manden mensajes para afirmar que me van a ayudare,mandame un mensaje si me quieres ayudar. Pequeño favor Hola True, ¿como estas? espero que bien :D. te envió este mensaje para pedirte un pequeño GRAN favor xD. E visto que traes traducciones de scaneos de Metroid corruption a español, la verdad son muy buenos, (yo no entendía del todo en ingles) así que te pregunto ¿tu juego esta en español o en ingles? de ser el primer caso, ¿ podrías enviarme una scaneo en español? es uno en especifico y se me lo mostraras en español estaría muy agradecido :), eso si, si aceptas xD, a propósito, e visto que te agrada mucho Weavel , dime que opinas de weavel en este artículo que e creado? miradlo Aquí, y lo otro ¿de donde has sacado tu imagen de usuario? es que me recuerdo a verlo vista en un video de youtube xD. :Espero tu respuesta, saludos -- 23:44 25 nov 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|178px|Imagen de Weavel escapando ;D gracias gracias por el consejoSylux 21:53 26 nov 2010 (UTC) metroid confrontation hola true, que tal?, oye de allí te puedo dar el nombre del scan que me gustaría que tradujeras :3??, promedio 6,5?? excelente promedio, trátame de metiche pero de casualidad ¿eres de chile?, es que no me acuerdo de otro país que use ese sistema de notas :p, (perdona mi ignorancia DX), bueno el motivo del mensaje es sobre tu arículo de metroid confrontation (antes si esto lo lee metrox, por favor NO pienses que me siento administrador!!, solamente lo vi al instante así que le aprovecho de avisar xD) es que en Metroidover, hay una regla de fan fiction, estos solamente se pueden publicar en Blogs, (a mi me ocurrio también xD), bueno espero que lo entiendas true, saludos -- 00:53 27 nov 2010 (UTC) pd:Gracias por tu commment en Zolthran :D Artículo Metroid: Confrontation Hola, . El artículo que creaste Metroid: Confrontation trata sobre un juego no oficial, y al igual que los fan fiction deben ir en entradas de blog. El artículo será borrado el 28 de noviembre, hasta entonces puedes trasladar su contenido (e imágenes) a una entrada de blog tuya si lo deseas. Saludos.-- 02:21 27 nov 2010 (UTC) hola. soy sylux,bueno,esta no es mi cuenta,pero me la han prestado.hasta que desbloqueen mi cuenta original. veras,lo de metroid hunters dos era falso,pero no lo sabia,por favor,haz que desbloqueen mi cuenta.snif. hola nuevamente que tal true, me gustaría que me pudieras enviar una traducción del scan de Metroid prime 3 corruption llamado Mistrees Gandrayda, la verdad si me lo dieras traducido me harías un gran favor, saludos, -- 20:08 27 nov 2010 (UTC) *PD: te invito a ver mi Arte ASCII de Metroid :D :Muchas gracias ;), lo esperare. -- 20:52 27 nov 2010 (UTC) sobre el scan hola True, el scan esta ubicado en la sección logbook, zona lore, sub artículo de los piratas espaciales numero 12. *PD: que significa senpai??? xD. saludos 14:32 28 nov 2010 (UTC) *PD: felicidades por tu edición numero 100 :D Gracias!! ¡¡Gracias Lady True!!, te agradezco la traducción , aunque a decir verdad, considero un poco Crudo lo que menciona ella, Traer el casco ensangrentado de Samus aran '' algo muy explicito o.O. -- 20:33 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Wolas Hola True, que tal? agradezco tu comentario ;) jejeje, a todo eso, ya es fin de año, ¿pasaste o no pasaste de curso :D?,Oye te invito a ver una nueva imagen que agrege en mi pagina en la sección ''Mis Compañeros, espero que te agrade le detalle, saludos-- 23:40 29 nov 2010 (UTC) este... jeje ¿yo promedio sobre 6.0? nop jejeje, es aprox. un 5.6 D:, lo se no me va muy bien en el cole 7_7. saludos -- 19:07 30 nov 2010 (UTC) *PD: chida tu nueva imagen de Samus navideña :D Imágenes Hola, . Por favor no pongas imágenes de juegos no oficiales o juegos hechos por fans (como el remake de Metroid II) en los artículos; Metroidover solo cubre los juegos oficiales. De todos modos, puedes ponerlas en una entrada de blog si lo deseas.-- 01:01 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz proxima navidad ;) jajaja!!! me hizo mucha gracia el dibujo xP, con que programa lo hiciste? saludos -- 00:34 3 dic 2010 (UTC) hola gracias por la bienvenida, me pregunataba si me podrias ayudar a subir imagenes. xfa pd: me gustaria saber porque te pusiste the true darkness si pareces una personamuy tierna Omega power suit 18:19 11 dic 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias =D Hola Hola true gusto en saludarte :p, oye estaba viendo la imagen en tu página y déjame decirte que esta muy chida :p, ¿la hiciste tu? y si es así por que no publicas este genial arte?, bueno te mande saludos y también te aprovecho de decir que en tu página añade la categoría de Usuarios para que te enlistes en la comunidad :), saludos -- 01:32 17 dic 2010 (UTC) *PD: fuiste a ver Tron? yo la vi y me pareció estupenda aunque casi quedo ciego xD Mucho Gusto. Buenas, Mucho Gusto Cazadora "thetrueDarkness" mi nombre es Adrian (Asater) Como Quieras Decirme, Leí Todo tu Perfil y llege a la Conclusion de que Eres Muy Simpatica! hehe no tuve el gusto de conocerte antes pues de verdad no me había Fijado mucho, solo te conocia por tu Oscuro nombre XD y como Futuro Cazador a Superar en fin solo pasaba a Saludar hasta pronto --"El Cazador" 03:01 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Details: Message Received Hola y Gracias por los Comentarios y cumplidos, y no te de verguenza, ¿porque tenerla? es el nombre que nos toco, quisa no es nuestro preferido pero por algo nos toco y mientras seamos felices no hay que prestarle atención a detalles que lo estropeen, bueno todo con su Control por supuesto, porque para un drogadicto la droga es buena, pero en realidad se lastima a si mismo y a los demas, pues la droga no solo es una adicción, mata tus neuronas y te convirtierte en alguien insencible, alejandote de uno de los Regalos mas Ricos y Valiosos para Dios el cual es la Familia`. Bueno espero tomes Consejo y Espero estes Muy Bien y Disfrutes esta temporada. --"El Cazador" 00:41 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿me ayudas a buscar algo? Hola Como estas cazadora thetruedarkness, espero estes Bien! oye me ayudas a buscar el Cap 7 del manga de Metroid... esque nose porque esta el 2 en vez del 7, bueno si sabes algo avisame --"El Cazador" 01:07 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Se Acerca :) Hola Como estas! ya estamos cerca de la Navidad? oye supiste del concurso? vas a participar? espero que si y estés bien. Tu querido weavel en un logro Hola True como estas? espero que bien, oye te comunico que me entere que Weavel aparece en uno de los logros (no me gusta dar Spoiler pero considerando que a ti te gusta weavel te lo digo xD) resulta que acabo de conseguir el logro de Capitán de la federación (100 días en el wiki .w.) y el siguiente es de Weavel, el nombre.. no te lo dire jeje (sorpresita) y para conseguirlo : *lo siguiente lo lees por tu cuenta, solamente acerca el Mouse al símbolo de la cara feliz :D. Saludos!!-- 00:16 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Sip. Si estas en lo correcto, voy a participar, tengo un par de problemas de ello, pero todo tiene solución y no evitará que lo haga, buenas noches. --"El Cazador" 02:08 22 dic 2010 (UTC) hola hola true espero que estes bien, me gustaria que me dijieras como entrar a la pagina de un usuario que se llama el cazador puesto que quiero enviarle un mensaje y no se como entrar a su pagina si pudieras ayudarme con esto te agradeceria mucho adios n.n saludos hola true, espero que estes bien, te escribo para felicitarte por tu historia ( me hizo reflexionar ), y porfa me puedes decir como entro a la pagina de un usuario llamado el cazador, xfa te estare muy agradecido. adios que te vaya bien n.nOmega power suit 22:47 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Duda. Hola Thetruedarness como estas? espero estés disfrutando, oye una pregunta tu horario es el UTC? Feliz NaviTroid! Como Estas The True Darkness! Feliz Navitroid! Disfruta todo lo que Puedas con tu Familia y con Dios! y con tus Metroids y tu Weavel xD. Transmisión Recibida. Gracias y Por Supuesto! lo Importante es la Familia y Dios que esta con Ustedes, y UTC es el Horario Establecido en MetroidOver, Ejemplo: si en Metroidover son las 12:00am, en Venezuela son las 7:30pm, Diferencia Horaria, Que tengas una Feliz Navitroid! y Buenas Noches. felices fiestas gracias por tus deseos y de igual manera te deseo lo mejor que seas feliz y tengas una vida prospera, y que cenes un pavo de tofu. =DOmega power suit 23:08 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz navidad :D Hola True!! jaja, agradezco tu mensaje, pasaba por la wiki y vi el mensaje que me dejo asater,tu y omega xD, te deseo un feliz navidad y que la pases bien con tus seres queridos, saludos -- 00:03 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Regalo navideño Hola True!!, te mando este mensaje para enviarte mi regalo navideño jeje, se trata de una firma personalizada para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado, *[[Usuario:TheTrueDarkness|'True']]/[[Usuario Discusión:TheTrueDarkness|''Discusión]]/[[Especial:Contributions/TheTrueDarkness|'Aportes :D']]. *despues te ayudo para insertarla en tus firmas (si es que lo aceptas .w.) saludos !!! -- 00:31 25 dic 2010 (UTC) feliz navidad de mankuba te deseo una feliz navidad thumb|left ayuda con la firma Hola true. jeje feliz navidad para tu también ;), oye quieres que te ayude con la firma?-- 16:36 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Hecho Hola True ya lo hice pero ahora tienes que ir a tus y en la zona de Firmas agregas esto , lo copias y pegas, despues ocupa el boton de firmas y me mandas un mensaje, así veremos si funciona -- 16:53 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!! jaja no había visto el premio True de verdad te lo tenias bien ganado!!! -- 22:31 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Feliz navidad Hola, . Gracias por las felicitaciones. Espero que tú también hayas tenido unas felices fiestas. Saludos.-- 01:17 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola hola :p Hola True, oye como tu fue en la PSU, digo tu puntaje? :D,Saludos -- 18:48 6 ene 2011 (UTC) 1.000 puntos Jeje, hola True, te mando este mensaje para felicitarte, has logrado conseguir ya 1.000 puntos, cosa que con harto esfuerzo lograste conseguir, saludos!! -- 00:45 12 ene 2011 (UTC) inquietud hola true , espero que te vaya bien quiero que me quites una duda, hace dias recibi un logro llamado "edicion afortunada" que la verdad no se por que me lo dieron......Omega power suit 01:39 14 ene 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias ahora tengo todo claro!!!!!!!!Omega power suit 15:10 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Regrese de las Vacasiones! Hola Cazadora The True Darkness como esta?, me Extraño? estuve por la Galaxia tetra disfrutando de las playas alimbicas que nadie conoce en Alinos, digame cuando esquie en Arterra xD Como estas!? Feliz Año nuevo y Reyes Magos xD, disculpa el descaro de felicitarte tan tarde pero de verdad no dispuse de internet cuando pasaron estos dos ultimos dias festivos, apenas alcanze a revisar mi correo y actualizarme un poco en metroidover la semana pasada, pero ya me reinstale xD, cuentame como la pasaste y que hiciste, espero tu respuesta. Postdata: Oye me Darias tu Correo electronico? si quieres no? xD -- 02:36 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Re:hola hola! Enserio?! las playas de Bryyo son mejores? tengo que ir entonces en febrero, pero si quieres paz y tranquilidad, creeme que las playas de alinos son recomendadas para ello, y cuidate, quien sabe por que te echarian el ojo esos repticulus...¬¬..., aunque con Spire cerca de ti, no creo que tengas de que preocuparte xD, buenó gusto en saludarte! que te valla Bien! oye porfa dame tu Correo, espero tu respuesta. -- 01:05 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola soy Arceus dis pokemon, empeze como un usuario de WikiDex, un wiki de Pokémon, el origen de mi nombre es gracioso, quise escribir Arceus Dios Pokémon, pero vive y aprende. Te escribo este mensaje para que seamos amigo :) te vote a tu nominación de la foto de la semana (pero igual postule uno mio). P.D.: 17 no te vuelve vieja, mi hermana mayor tiene 26 y esta llena de vida. --Santi 01:36 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Amigos, y ella esta de vacaciones y el resto de el año hace su vida, ya es independiente :) --Santi 16:51 21 ene 2011 (UTC) See you soon, I'll miss Hola the True Darkness como has estado!? espero muy Bien, vengo a despedirme, hay una situacion de emergencia en la tierra, hay unos rebeldes ex-soldados de la federacion galactica que iniciaron una revolucion en mi pueblo natal la Colonia A-3R (colonia ubicada al norte de las ruinas de K-2L xD) y mi asistencia es necesaria para detenerlos, pero espero volver a verlos...fin de la transmision. ...en la realidad...: the true darkness, te dejo este mensaje para que sepas que me ausentare por un tiempo, por razones academicas, si quieres mas detalles revisa el ultimo mensaje que le envie a metrox, hasta pronto los extrañare. -- 00:52 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Irme de metroidover jaja, ¡no True! no pienses eso, claro que no me iré del wiki, fueron unos amigos pesados ¬¬, por cierto me alegro lo que dijiste de mi, claro que me acuerdo siempre de ustedes, eres sin duda para mi una de las usuarias mas apreciadas y activas del wiki ;), saludos -- 18:04 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Xat metroidover Hola True, veo que estas activa en el wiki, te escribo para que veas el nuevo xat de metroidover!!, este es link: www.xat.com/Metroidover, saludos -- 18:01 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Sobre el Banco de Datos Hola, . Vi tu mensaje en el Xat. La plantilla del banco de datos para MP1 aún está en fase "temprana" de pruebas y diseño, puesto que estoy viendo las mejores formas posibles para que el texto y las imágenes queden bien. Por ahora, la única forma posible es la actual, pero iré cambiándola poco a poco hasta que quede mejor. Mientras en más artículos esté la plantilla, mejor, así podemos ir viendo como queda e ir mejorándola. Su diseño no me convence del todo; quiero que las imágenes vayan un poco más separadas del texto. Muchas gracias por toda tu colaboración con el Proyecto Especies; ¿te interesaría manejar el proyecto especies? -- 19:20 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola :) Hola TheTrueDarkness yo creo k es Chile no Chule XD saludos B.S.L (----) Re: Algunas consultas... Hola, ¿Hay entradas de criaturas u objetos que sólo tengan una imagen? La verdad es que no lo recuerdo. Si es así, habrá que crear una plantilla suplementaria o ver si se puede modificar la actual. A raíz de esto, una pregunta; ¿qué editor de texto estás utilizando? ¿el enriquecido o el tradicional? Sí, me dí cuenta lo de ''Familia Bettle hace un par de días. Lo arreglaré. Me parece genial que hayas decidido ser la líder del proyecto, tendrás los rangos en seguida. Ya veremos cómo organizamos todo (todavía me falta crear un par de proyectos más, así que andaré ocupado). Gracias y saludos.-- 01:58 27 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ah bien, me alegra que estés utilizando el tradicional (se lo recomiendo a todos). Es mucho mejor y con él aprendes código wiki. Te recomendaría que revises el código de las plantillas y de los infoboxes para que veas cómo funciona el código, y si lo deseas también aprender un poco. En el último tiempo, soy consciente de que Stricknit ha aprendido bastante código wiki y se le da bien (¡mira las firmas y plantillas que hace!), así que nunca está de más saber un poco sobre eso. Saludos.-- 02:20 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola TheTrueDarkness, no nos hemos presentado soy Supermetroid. Lamento no haberte conocido antes debido a que me ausente un tiempo de Metroidover. Ley un poco(Mucho) Tarde tu Mensaje de Navidad Pero es GENIAL Felicitaciones por tus logros. Puntos y tu rango de Proyecto especies Supermetroid 14:10 28 feb 2011 (UTC) .... Espero que el blog de ops no perjudique tu estancia en metroidover,saludos190.21.205.21 20:43 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños Feliz cumpleaños Darkness por adelantado:P P.D. Omega power suit es un idiota de primera no dejes k te afecte IGNORA A OMEGA Hola, te digo que ignores a Omega porque es un completo tarado con T de Torpe, lamento lo que te dijo Tienes mi apoyo y por lo visto tambien el de B.S.L Supermetroid 22:43 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola True Soy Kirby-rambo 1 y te pongo el mensaje por varias cosas 1-Me gustaría felicitarte por tus contribuciones porque has aportado mucha información útil 2-Yo también empecé mis andadas en esta saga gracias a Prime Corruption(y tengo que admitir que la primera vez no me enteré de nada) 3-Tu mensaje navideño me gustó mucho felicidades 4-Me gustaría aber podido felicitarte por tu cumple antes pero no sabía cuando era.Sigue colaborando que lo haces genial.﻿ Proyecto Especies Hola, . No olvides que tienes libertad para editar la página del Proyecto Especies; si ya estás editando los nombres de la lista de Metroid Prime 2, en la sección "Páginas" puedes cambiar el ícono de "Parado" a "En proceso", para que los demás miembros vean el trabajo. Saludos.-- 19:35 2 mar 2011 (UTC) hola cuanto tiempo ey.soy -Sylux,como te va,ey,mira mi blog,lo de falcon,te gustara,los dibujos los hice yo,y el pirata zebesiano tambien Felicidades No lo sabía pero aun así felicidades.(en serio te obligaron a jugar al MP3 Corruption) buena idea pues si,falcon el novio perfecto para samus,salvó a samus,mmm deberiamos trabajar juntos con estos dos personajes y hacer una historia de falcon y samus,no cree????Sylux 18:55 4 mar 2011 (UTC) lee vuelve a leer la historia,ya la he completado un poco mas.Sylux 19:13 4 mar 2011 (UTC) si tu supieras... si tu supieras que me he imaginado tantas veces con los zebesianos,promete que esto no lo contaras a nadie.Sylux 14:05 6 mar 2011 (UTC) pues veras... tengo amigos imaginarios,y yo tengo 15 años, llevo con ellos tres años, incluso tengo un amigo pirata espacial zebesiano,le llamo Zebesian, yo soy comandante pirata y cazarrecompensas y comoandante de la federacion galactica.Sylux 14:07 6 mar 2011 (UTC) veras.... veras,esque me dicen da a mirar como queda pero no se donde esta.Sylux 15:36 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye.. ¿Porqué todo el mundo dice que Omega es un idiota y demás? porque he visto personas en muchas páguinas(incluida en la de Metrox)que se quejan de él. PD(o como se ponga)Perdona mi ignoranciaKirby-rambo1 19:14 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Felicidades. Feliz cumpleaños Darkness! Se que ya estamos a 7 de marzo, pero mejor tarde que nunca. ¡¡¡FELICIDADES.!!! Rodriguez 23:41 7 mar 2011 (UTC) eso eso :S See eso eso, feliz cumple D: -- 23:45 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Consulta Hola, . Una pregunta; ¿las entradas al banco de datos de criaturas de Metroid Prime 2: Echoes incluyen imágenes como las de Metroid Prime? Voy a crear de una vez las plantillas para las entradas, y requiero saber esa información. Gracias y saludos.-- 00:51 8 mar 2011 (UTC) :Al parecer fue tu cumpleaños el pasado 6 de marzo, felicidades retrasadas y gracias por toda tu colaboración en Metroidover, en especial en los artículos sobre especies. Saludos.-- 00:53 8 mar 2011 (UTC) pues... No he pensado unirme a algun proyecto, no se, siento que en algo lo arruinaria si me uniera, por eso contribuyo y edito solo. Pero bueno. Gracias por la felicitación, espero que también consigas esa medalla (Ridley es genial). Bye Rodriguez 01:20 8 mar 2011 (UTC) logro Pues si, si hay uno despues de Ridley. No se si vaya contra las reglas decirlo, asi que te daré una pista: En la imagen se ve una estatua dorada EDIT: Volveré a pensar en si unirme al proyecto especies o no. Rodriguez 02:35 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Feliz atrasado umpleaños FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS lamento no haberte saludado antes pero mejor tarde que nunca cuidate y saludos Supermetroid 19:37 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Consultas Hola, . Para deshacer manualmente un renombramiento, simplemente vuelve a pulsar el botón "Renombrar" y vuelve a escribir el nombre del artículo como estaba antes. No debería haber ningún problema y el artículo volvería a su nombre original. Ya he arreglado lo de "Pirata Agua". Gracias por lo de la plantilla, la cambiaré en cuanto pueda. ¿Qué te parece la plantilla? Dado que la plantilla será parte del Proyecto Especies y tu eres la líder del proyecto, pues si ves conveniente el cambio de colores o algo, puedes hacerlo o avisarme para que lo haga. Gracias y saludos.-- 19:12 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola Hola, . Gracias por avisarme, ya he tomado nota y haré los cambios pertinentes a la plantilla. De todos modos, es posible que tanto la de Echoes como la de Metroid Prime (especialmente esta última) experimenten cambios mayores; no me gusta como quedan las imágenes, están muy pegadas al texto. De todas formas, puedes utilizarlas libremente en los artículos. Gracias y saludos.-- 03:14 15 mar 2011 (UTC) que paso exactamente ya me he enterado por lo de omega,lo siento,por curiosidad,que te dijo? y feliz cumpleaños,que lo olvide.Sylux 17:09 15 mar 2011 (UTC) me ayudas... gracias por los besos,escucha,estoy arreglando lo de los articulos que seran borrados si no se arreglan,me ayudas,ups,se me olvido quitar la plantilla al dejar arreglado el articulo,mandame un mensaje si me vas a ayudar.Sylux 17:48 15 mar 2011 (UTC) por cierto,yo tengo casi 16 años,y sigo jugando y haciendo dibujos de metroid y otras cosas,y no me deprimo cuando me dicen que soy muy mayor para eso,la edad nunca cuenta en ello,entendido,asi que no dejes que te depriman unos patanes. te ayudare yo te ayudare,hoy ya no porque tengo que pasarme de una vez por todas el juego de Metroid Other M,pero te juro que mañana te ayudo.Sylux 18:00 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Proyecto Especies Ahora que va aterminar lo de los piaratas espaciales, voy a ponerme a trabajar en las especies de metroid Fusion te aviso esto porque tu eres la lider Saludos--Supermetroid 19:31 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola, hola True, E hecho unos cuantos articulos y me preguntaba si podias echarles un vistazo Saludos Supermetroid 01:25 21 mar 2011 (UTC) P.D.: quien es el de aqui abajo ? Hola, soy darknes carrillo, me puedes llamar carrillo o darknes pero prefiero darknes, gracis por el saludo y espero igual divertirme colaborando en esta pagina de mi juego favorito te dije que te ayudaria te dije que te ayudaria con el proyecto especies,me apunte y ya he creado los dos articulos de Cretáfide v.3 y Cretáfide v.4.solo faltan la imágenes,pero no tengo ninguna de ellas de esot dos articulos,veras,yo de metroid prime hunters se muchisimo de sus cristuras lugares y armas.yo era el aprendiz de un amigo mio en el juego de metroid prime hunters, y le he superado,el aprendiz se ha convertido en maestro,haha,escaneé todo el juego y tngo la medalla dorada y el icono del octolito.y soy Cazador Maestro, cuatro estrelas.Sylux 15:53 22 mar 2011 (UTC) blog lee mi blog,lo del mundo de los sueños,lee las cosas nuevas,te gustaran,son reales,y comenta luego,vale.Sylux 16:06 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola Hola, . Sí, recientemente he estado subiendo imágenes en Alta Definición (podrás reconocerlas a partir de ahora porque llevan la Plantilla:Archivo HD en la descripción del archivo). Las más destacadas quizá las de Metroid II (ver Galería de Metroid II: Return of Samus) debido a que son las únicas imágenes disponibles en la red de Metroid II en Alta Definición. En realidad cualquier usuario puede tomarlas, si tiene los recursos necesarios. Los artes oficiales han sido mejorados gráficamente por mí con programas especiales. La calidad anterior no era tan buena y me prefiero las imágenes con transparencia (para evitar esos fondos blancos que desentonan con Metroidover). Sobre el banco de datos de Echoes... estoy algo retrasado con él. Intentaré tenerlo listo lo antes posible. Por cierto, magnífico trabajo con los artículos de especies de Echoes. He visto que otros usuarios han empezado con las especies de Corruption y Fusion. No dudes en orientarlos si lo ves necesario. Saludos.-- 01:19 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Familia Shriekbat. Hola. Veras, en lo que es la saga Prime aparecen una buena variedad de lo que son Shriekbats, desde el Prime hasta Corruption. Te aviso que planeo hacer una categoría llamada Familia Shriekbat, ¿Que te parece? EDIT: Olvidé mi firma -.- Rodriguez/Espada #4 03:01 26 mar 2011 (UTC) mira mira el verdadero dibujo de Falcon,todabia falta su morfosfera y su nave y su arma,pero pronto estara listo,mira la parte de remordimiento.te encantara,y mira tambien lo del mundo de los sueños, llee todo,encontraras algo que te gustara aun mas.y despues dime que te ha parecido,okey.Sylux 17:58 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Mira mira porfa mira Hola True, hoy e empesado con mi FAnfic y me gustaria que le hecharas un ojo haber como lo encuentras Saludos --Supermetroid 22:27 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Estado de las plantillas para el banco de datos Hola, . Quisiera informarte un poco sobre el estado de las actuales y futuras plantillas de entrada al banco de datos, especialmente los relacionados con especies. He estado conversando en los últimos días con Zolovian, el otro administrador, sobre el problema que tenemos con los bancos de datos. Que son ineficientes y demás (ya sabes tú). Pues bueno, se ha decidido tratar el problema desde raiz; las propias plantillas y códigos base. Se ha iniciado una reforma de muchos elementos del código (el primer elemento reformado lo puedes ver desde ya en tu página de usuario... el infobox), por lo que es posible que las plantillas de Echoes y Corruption, además de la mejora de la de Prime tarden un poco más de lo esperado. Confiamos en que no mucho. Mientras tanto, las entradas puedes seguir añadiéndolas como has estado haciendo (en cursiva, sin plantilla) y en lo que se refiere a las criaturas de Prime, puedes usar la plantilla o (recomendado) utilizar también la cursiva y las imágenes a un costado (como he hecho yo en Gorro Vipéreo). Las entradas de Hunters funcionan perfectamente. Entonces, si tienes algún tipo de consejo o sugerencia para las nuevas plantillas, por favor dímelos para poder ir probándolos. Si tienes ideas de otro tipo de plantillas que podrían resultar útiles para el proyecto especies, avísanos también por favor. Gracias y saludos.-- 23:09 29 mar 2011 (UTC) :Gracias por tus recomendaciones, las tendremos en cuenta. Por cierto, he visto que nuestros artículos sobre criaturas de Echoes son más completos y con mejores imágenes que incluso los de Wikitroid, ¡buen trabajo! Saludos.-- 22:43 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola hola! Hola True digo hola como le he dicho a metrox lo mismo i por cierto a partir de oy no me voi a ir de esta wiki! P.D. tu firma mola. B.S.L Re: Mini duda Hola, . Efectivamente, el proyecto no incluye jefes. Esto se debe a que un subproyecto (que será parte del proyecto especies) pero llamado "Proyecto Jefes" está en camino. De todas formas, eso no significa que no puedas escribir esos artículos. La estructura si cambia; se utiliza la Plantilla:Infobox Jefe en vez del Infobox Criatura, si dicho jefe tiene algún tipo de historia, la sección "Historia" o "Biografía" va primero. Luego "Características" y "Biología" (igual que una criatura). La subsección "Apariciones" es reemplazada por la sección "Batalla", que explica cómo derrotarlo y tal. A partir de ahí, todo es igual. Saludos.-- 23:27 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Duda Me gustaría saber a que te refieres con lo "raro" de la wiki inglesa-- 00:42 2 abr 2011 (UTC)